


Codename: Crush

by Obnoxious_and_disliked



Category: Spy (2011)
Genre: Chris POV, Crushes, M/M, Me? Projecting onto Chris? Ya, Post-Season/Series 02, Secret Crush, Tim is an oblivious idiot and Chris loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/Obnoxious_and_disliked
Summary: Chris had crushes before, sure, but... Tim was different for him. Tim made Chris feel electric, warm. Chris new how he felt. He knew since the week they met in the old Computer Galaxy.





	Codename: Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and I only just finished Spy yesterday saklfjsd

Chris remembers the past two years or so very well. Chris enjoyed putting on airs that he was much dumber than he seemed. People easily forget that you have first class schooling. Hell, he would even consider himself more fit for Spying than Tim himself was.

Tim.

Chris had crushes before, sure, but... Tim was different for him. Tim made Chris feel electric, warm. Chris new how he felt. He knew since the week they met in the old Computer Galaxy. But Tim had Judith, then Caitlin. Chris knew he had an opening, sure, but he couldn’t, whether it be fear of rejection, self hatred, or even his own internalized homophobia. 

Chris was raised to a family that valued tradition above all else. Chris grew up learning his sexuality was a thing to be ashamed of. So he hid it, made sure no one knew. His first 'real' boyfriend was in Oxford. Dennis, his name was. Dennis was a prick, upon further inspection.

Chris today, however, lay on a sofa, in the house he owned with Tim, next door to Judith, Philip, and the lil' prick. In his hand, he holds the remote to the television, flicking channel by channel. Nothing, Nothing, Nothing. He soon turned the telly off and stared up at the spinning fan. Tim was either at work or with Caitlin right now, Chris didn't really pay attention. 

After a few minutes, Tim walked in, smiled, that damn smile, at Chris, and made his way to the kitchen. 

Chris sat up and turned towards Tim " How was work, man?" He said loud enough for Tim to hear him.

" Good, Good. How was, well, whatever you do on your day to day?" 

"Eh, bit bored." 

Tim walked back into the living room and sat next to Chris. Chris bit his lip and took a quick glance at Tim and quickly looked away. Damn Him.

"Me and Caitlin have, well..." Tim paused and took a quick sigh " We have decide to break up."

Chris looked at Tim wide eyed, "I'm sorry, mate." Chris whispers, not knowing how to react, despite his jealousy, they seemed genuinely happy together. Chris lifts his hand to put on Tim's shoulder but decided he'd better not.

"No, don't be sorry, it was a mutual choice." Tim smiled again, how was he so damn happy " It was uncomfortable to work in the same space, et cetera, et cetera."

"Well, guess you're on the lookout again" Chris smiled smugly, and nudged Tim a bit. Hoping that a few jokes would clear the air.

" Yeah, I suppose." Tim softly looked at Chris with a lopsided smile. Chris quickly looked away. " I was hoping to spend more time with my friends and son, though."

"The little prick?"

"Chris!"

Chris only laughs in response, earning a sigh from Tim. " He's my son, Chris, at least treat him with a little respect!"

" He doesn't treat me with much respect, why should I treat him with respect?"

" Please? For me at least?"

Chris groaned and threw his head back in response "Fine!" 

Tim leaned forward and grabbed the remote to the telly. "Anything good on?" He began flipping through the channels.

"Nah, 'sall trash."

"Hm." Tim furrowed his eyebrows as he continued looking for a channel to watch. He ended up putting an arm on the back of the couch, behind Chris. 

Chris leaned forward, laying his elbows on his knees. " You realize you're still dressed up for work, right?" He said, only slightly staring at Tim as he takes off his tie and undoes a few upper buttons on his shirt.

" Better?" Tim said, catching Chris' eyes looking at him, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. 'M fine." Chris moves his eyes to his feet. Swearing at himself when he feels himself begin to blush.

"Chris, You're acting weird. Is something wrong?" Tim put a hand on Chris' bony shoulder, the hand was quickly shrugged off by Chris.

"I said I'm fine, arse." 

"Chris, I've known you for over seven years, I can tell when something's wrong." Tim pushed.

" Stop. Please? I'm not in the damn mood." Chris said, getting a bit harsh in tone.

"Chris I care about-" Tim was interrupted by Chris' lip shoving onto his. Soft lips. Tim squeaked into Chris' lips.

Chris quickly pulled back, angrily, slightly surprised at himself. " There's my problem. I'm sorry." Chris stood up and made his way outside, dropping down on the steps with a huff.

Tim soon joined him on the steps. "How long have you ... er?"

" What? Wanted to shag you? Enjoyed your smile? Come to cherish the worried look on your face when you realize you've done something stupid? Because the answer to all those questions is over seven years."

"If you told me-" Tim sighed.

"When? After your divorced when you were heartbroken? When you were a spy, in love with your co-worker? When-" 

Tim grabbed Chris' hand "Chris. I want this. I want to try. But only if you're willing to try too." 

Chris, shaking, nodded. "I do want to try. I do." He put his hands on Tim's jaw. "I'm not sure I know how to."

"You'll learn." Tim smiled " How about a proper kiss?"

Chris laughed before leaning in slowly, as much as he hated to say it, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He felt Tim's lips touch his, Chris leaned his head a bit to the right. Chris snaked his arms around Tim's neck, he felt Tim grabbing his waist. 

As they pulled back, Chris, with a devious twinkle in his eye,smiled. "I believe you owe me a shag, seeing as I've waited about, oh, nine years for it."

" You haven't slept with anyone since we've met."

"Nah, I have, but," Chris began stroking Tim's jaw ", I've been waiting for this."

Tim laughed "So soon? You'd think you'd have a bit of patience?" 

Chris put on a fake pout. " Nine years is long enough. At least let me suck you off." Chris climbed onto Tim's lap.

"Chris, we're outside."

"So?"

"Chris!"

"Hm?" Chris smiled and began kissing Tim's jaw.

"At least let's get to the couch." Tim said as Chris began moving to Tim's neck.

"Fine, but you have to carry me." Chris said smugly " Y'know I dont weight much."

Turns out that the whole Spy job does some work on one's strength. Tim lifted Chris up, bridal style but at this point Chris was to happy and horny to protest.


End file.
